


Faded blue fan story

by Pleaseleavemealoneno



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld (Steven Universe), Momswap, blue diamond (Steven universe) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseleavemealoneno/pseuds/Pleaseleavemealoneno
Summary: this is a fan comic of faded blue based on a prompt that blue diamond came back and saw Steven for the first time





	1. Coping with loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/gifts), [airamcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/gifts), [Swordaperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordaperson/gifts).



> This is also on my wattpad account of the same name

Blue diamond looked at her son , she had got his favourite pizza and yet he ate none of it. He seemed like a shell nothing like the fighting spirit she saw at the trial. She used her gem to feel his emotions and felt a deep sense of dread and blame and upset. "Steven do not blame yourself for the lives of those rebels they fought for this planet they wanted to die for it , they are our enemies not to be trusted and they locked you away . How can you have any sympathy for them , you should be full of anger like I am ." Steven looked at amethyst who was watching with wide eyes in the corner of the palinquin " oh I am angry mother , at you!" He said before saying " amethyst come with me " as he marched out the palanquin amethyst on his tail . She was keeping her distance like his mother had taught her with the lightning. He reached the top of the hill where the crystal gem base was and gestured for amethyst to sit next to him. " I'm sorry about her you can speak freely here." He said " I want rose back" is all she said " me too" his mother had locked her in a cage under the water away from his reach after he let them all escape one time. " I hate blue diamond she hurts me" she said flinching at the memory " yeah I hate her too dad and Pearl told me such stories about how great she was and how she was merciful but you were right she was a monster and because I didn't see it serval of you are dead and others trapped." " it's not your fault" " it is " " no it's not and I'm going to prove it" said amethyst determined to prove that Steven wasn't like his mother . She had hated them both at first but soon realised that Steven was much nicer than her. He hated they way his mother acted and was ashamed because of it . He was haunted by the deaths of ruby and Pearl and the trapping of sapphire. He cradled the binoculars in his hands gently touching sapphires gem. "How do I help her" he asked amethyst "let's go to the kindergarten " " prime or beta" Steven said " beta" amethyst said confused " ya know the other kindergarten on earth " Steven said " there's another kindergarten on earth!" Amethyst yelled " um yeah" Steven said uncertaintly 

" oh ok " amethyst said . They warped the the prime kindergarten. Amethyst went to an injector and tore the drill of it. " here " she said . She used the drill to wnech sapphires gem off of the binoculars. It was scratched from the encounter with the drill. " she's scratched!" Steven yelled. " that's why we're going to roses fountain " ameythyst explained . " oh ok " Steven said. They warped to roses fountain and put sapphires gem into the water. The scratches instantly healed up and sapphire began to form. " where am I" she asked before realising . She looked around before screeching " what happened! Where is rose ! " " trial ended rose is locked up while blue diamond thinks of a punishment for shattering pink diamond" said amethyst " why are YOU here!" Sapphire said launching herself at Steven. " he's on our side!" Amethyst screamed. " he blames himself for what happened and wants to help me fix it" she said angrily looking at sapphire . " oh" suddenly their conversation was cut off with the activation of the warp pad. They hid in a bush and saw blue diamond striding toward the fountain. " you said you found the binoculars in the prime kindergarten did you not if Steven removed the sapphire from the binoculars then inevitably she would have scratches and so with lapis keeping a constant guard on rose quartz I think they would come here to heal her" Steven gasped it was quite but still audible ' they figured it out ' he thought ' she's on our tails , she's too smart' he started hyperventilating when suddenly sapphire touched him and he felt calm so calm and he could feel sapphires inner turmoil over ruby and pearl but he could feel her calmness and he felt calm. Before he knew it where two gems stood only one remained. 

Blue diamond heard the gasp followed by fast breathing followed by a stillness followed by another gasp. She knew they were here and they were close very close . " Steven come out. I know you are here if you come out I won't shatter your.......... 'friends'," she said she heard murmurs before amethyst popped out of a bush. Blue diamond waited for her son to come out. There seemed to be some rustling and then silence it seemed that someone was making up there mind when they seemed to make it they lept out of the bush supising blue diamond.


	2. Something entirely new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this I will produce some art for this soon

Aquamarine, that's what felt right , she knew that a cut of gem actually existes with that name but she didn't care . She felt that it was her name and hers alone. This person of course was the fusion between sapphire and Steven , the glorious aquamarine.

She smiled and said " hello blue diamond Steven isn't around but I am can I take a message?" Blue diamond shared a look of disbelief with her pearl " well I um I um iiiiiii ahhh!" Blue diamond babbled not knowing what to say , after a minute or so...  
She smiled and said " hello blue diamond Steven isn't around but I am can I take a message?" Blue diamond shared a look of disbelief with her pearl " well I um I um iiiiiii ahhh!" Blue diamond babbled not knowing what to say , after a minute or so of babbling she finally managed to get some words out " of all the things to do to upset me you do this!" She yelled " is this to get back at me" she said as her gem started to glow in anger , aquamarine could feel this and used her emotion manipulation powers to calm blue down. " blue I came from an accident I wasn't meant to be but Steven was freaking out so sapphire comforted him and then well I happened." She explained " why just why" blue said still not understanding . Aquamarine felt herself pull apart " nooo" she softly wisphed afraid that she would disappear forever. However when Steven and sapphire unfused she was still there just split into the two . Their love and passion keeping her existing." Mom" Steven spoke " yes my darling" blue diamond spoke eager to separate Steven from sapphire . " if you want to understand fusion I can teach you" he said " whaa" blue diamond said . " let's fuse" he said " OH MY STARS" blue diamond actually fell over " it's ok if you don't want to" Steven began " no no let's do it" she said and they begun to do a fusion dance. Suddenly blue diamonds world changed she no longer felt sad at pinks death or angry at Stevens betrayal , she didn't even feel like herself , she felt like .... something entirely new

" wha what?" The fusion asked unsure of herself , she felt strange she didn't quite know who she was , was she Steven the loveable diamond crystal gem or was she blue diamond the feared leader of homeworld. She thought and realised she wasn't ethier she was something entirely new. " I'm uh turquoise " she said unsure of herself. 

 

" omg my diamond" said blue Pearl pulling turquoise from her thoughts . " ahhh" she said before falling apart. None of them knew it but it was the aquamarine inside Steven that pulled them apart she didn't want blue diamond she wanted sapphire. " ehem " Steven heard in his mind " who are you " he said in his head " I am aquamarine " the voice said " the fusion between my and sapphire ?" Steven asked " yes i was created when you two fused only when you split apart I do too so half of me is in each story of you . I don't want to be apart or fused to her." She paused " I WANT SAPPHIRE AND YOU TO FUSE" she bellowed " calm down " Steven said softly aquamarine gathered herself or half of it anyway " ok it's just I hate being split apart I just want to be me and you want to be with sapphire so why aren't you fused" she said " sappy just lost ruby I don't think she wants a replacement anytime soon and plus there are quite a few people that don't want that to happen" he said " well I do " aquamarine huffed " look me and sappy will fuse soon if you be quiet " said Steven " ok" grumbled aquamarine. 

Blue was shocked she never knew that was what fusion was like it was amazing and she felt new reborn and free. She caught her breath she shattered ruby for doing this thing and she did it herself . She felt terrible so much so that she let out a moan. " my diamond are you ok " Pearl asked concerned " I'm so sorry sapphire I shouldn't of shatter ruby for fusion it's wonderful and I'm so so " she broke down crying . Everyone looked at her shocked , blue diamond had just apologised not only that she fused and said it was wonderful . Sapphire smiled she might have just added another diamond to the crystal gems '2 vs 2 now diamonds what are you gonna do' sapphire stopped smiling . She couldn't get ahead of herself it would take a lot of convincing to make blue join the gems especially because of pink diamond she used her future vision and saw three possible paths 1) blue joins the gems and destroys the cluster 2) she destroys the cluster and then leaves to homeworld with Steven 3)she and Steven contact the diamond authority shut down the cluster and try to take over the earth with succes leaving sapphire and amethyst shattered and rose corrupted . Sapphire shuddered at the third possibility she wouldn't let that happen. She picked the first path and planted the seed , she smiled again she just had to be patient it would happen eventually.

She picked the first path and planted the seed , she smiled again she just had to be patient it would happen eventually


	3. Permanent fusion

Sapphire looked over at Steven . He was distressed she could tell. 'Fuse with him' spoke garnet 'gg garnet why after ruby was' sapphire said unable to continue 'you'll be happier with him ruby would want it .' She said 'no' sapphire began but was cut off 'ruby would want you to be happy with steven if she could not be with you trust me i know . I'm the last piece of Ruby's consciousness ' garnet said smiling . She was weak and was fading away . Aquamarine looked at garnet with awe 'plus i know how it feels to be separated from part of yourself trust me aquamarine is in a lot of pain' she said wheezing. As she faded even more 'garnet' sapphire said 'goodbye sappy' garnet said before fading away. 'Ok garnet but only for you' sapphire said. But she knew it wasn't true she loved aquamarine and steven . She had a lust to fuse with him again but she had controlled it .

"Sapphire" steven spoke drawing sapphire from her thoughts "i need to talk to you in private" sapphire nodded and they snuck off to a hidden part of roses fountain "sapphire my sappy" steven said stroking sapphires cheek "i love you and i want Us to be together I'm sorry if its too soon but" "no its fine i feel the same way" sapphire said and with that she pulled him closer and kissed hard she felt him kiss back and hold her waist . They pulled apart breathless " sapphire i love you and I don't ever want us to be apart and so will you" " yes steven lets do it" sapphire said . They began to dance .suddenly an old memory of sapphires came forth and she smiled. I love you ruby but sometimes you have to move on i will always love you though my sweet sweet ruby"

 

 

Aquamarine opened her eyes and she went to meet the gems . Blue diamond gasped at her presence "hello everyone we well i have come to a decision sapphire and steven wish to remain fused permanently" blue diamond gasped and fainted. When she came to she realised that aquamarine was carrying her. "Thank you steven and sapphire " she said the fusion looked uncomfortable for a second before saying "no problem blue diamond and its aquamarine by the way " "oh sorry" blue diamond blushed. Aquamarine smiled . Little did they know that a spy had been watching them "this is peridot facet 2F5L cut 8XG the cluster is deactivated and blue diamond is alive and well . I am requesting that my full report is sent directly to yellow diamond " peridot said lowering her finger screens "how on Earth are there two blue diamonds " she muttered before her special communicator glowed "peridot" it was her commander hessonite 

I am requesting that my full report is sent directly to yellow diamond " peridot said lowering her finger screens "how on Earth are there two blue diamonds " she muttered before her special communicator glowed "peridot" it was her commander hesso...  
"You should feel extremely honoured after i passed your initial message to yellow diamond she has demanded that you are to come back to homeworld and give her a full report in person . A ship has been sent to the homeworld warp it will take you directly to yellow diamond whatever you have to say it better be important peridot or I will personally shatter you for wasting our diamonds precious time are we clear" "yyyes commander hessonite" said peridot saluting. 

It had been 4 weeks since the call with hessonite and peridot was now outside yellow diamonds throne room. She knocked on the door " come in" boomed a loud metallic voice . Peridot walked nervously into her diamonds room , she was a peridot a lowly technician she wasn't meant to talk to the diamonds only to be instructed by them on a rare occasion "my my diamond " she said "hello peridot i want to hear about what you've learnt about the current status of blue diamond." Yellow diamond said . She had wanted to go to earth for a long time but after what happened to pink white had forbidden any diamond touching the planets surface saying that blue would come back eventually yellow wished to see her twin and wanted to hear how she was " wwwell my diamond i saw blue diamond interacting with the crystal gems and saw her faint when two gems went to talk and came back as a fusion . She was then carried to the warp pad by the fusion regaining consciousness halfway there . They had a conversation and then they arrived at the warp pad and warped away which is when i sent the message to my commander" peridot said nervously " hessonite " yellow snarled "that gem is far too full of herself she suggested to shatter you for asking your report to go dIrectly to me . I wanted to shatter her years ago when she failed to protect pink but blue protested and she's been a pain ever since." Peridot was shocked at this but yellow spoke again " for your report peridot i will promote you to commander as long as you give me a description of each crystal gem you saw and maybe ill get you your own pearl" "my diamond there is something else" peridot said "go on" yellow diamond said intrigued "on my scanners i picked up two blue diamonds the one you know and a human diamond hybrid ." " WHAT THAT CANNOT BE TRUE" yellow diamond bellowed "it is my diamond i swear " peridot said panicking "and the crystal gems" yellow diamond said calming Down."a stunted amethyst, a sapphire and rose quartz" said peridot "however rose quartz is locked in a cage with a lapis lazuli loyal to blue diamond standing guard " " you mentioned a fusion between gems that made blue faint" yellow said "the hybrid and the sapphire my diamond it appears she has a close bond to the hybrid" peridot said "thank you peridot your report has been most useful you will get premoted and earn a pearl for this " "thank you my diamond" the peridot said shuffling out of the room . Yellow strode over to her chair a plucked the diamond communicator turning it to the blue side . She expected to get that same static screen as she had gotten for over a decade but was surprised by blue diamond herself sitting elegantly in her chair "sister you called me ?"

Blue diamond needed some space and she wasn't going to get it here at the crystal temple so she had wondered off to her ship buried deep in the ocean . She walked through the empty corridors reminiscing over fond memories of being the big boss here she was just a nuisance . She approached her throne room and walked inside . She was surprised her ship was still functional . She sat in her chair and began to think 'why did he have to love her why cant he see the errors of his ways and why does he have to love that traitorous sapphire!' She was dragged out of her train of thought by her communicator glowing and vibrating her chair. Yellow was calling , she couldn't think of a reason as to why and so fearing yellow was in danger . Blue plucked the communicator out of her chair and watched as the screen started to rise . Blue diamond could see her twin was distressed but once she saw she was fine she asked " sister you called me ?" "You act as if you are surprised blue do you not know you have been MIA for over a decade ! Do you not know of my pain !" Yellow screeched "sister we are twins I felt your pain every day but i could not return to you for i have someone to look after" said blue diamond "the hybrid" yellow spat blue recoiled in shock "how do you know of steven" she said in shock " i had a peridot sent to earth to disarm the cluster because you were still on planet. She reported to me everything about you , the crystal gems and that Steven of yours , tell me sister is he more important then me you own twin , more important than you colonies , more important than your gems , more important than homeworld !" Yellow shouted "yellow calm down I don't want to have an argument i came to my ship to be alone " "I'm sorry sister i am just upset especially about Steven but none if that matters now what ails you dear sister" yellow spoke in a much kinder tone "Steven has fallen in love with an ex member of my court and now and now" blue diamond said breaking down into tears "sister!" Yellow reached out and frazzled her hand on the communicator "sister if i were there i would comfort you but please finish your sentence " yellow said desperate "AND NOW HE IS FUSED WITH HER AND SAYS HE LOVES HEER MORE THAN ANYTHING " she said bursting into tears "sister i am coming to earth" " WHAT. You cant sister ! It's dangerous " "nothing could stop me coming blue especially now not white not you not even rose quartz " "ok dear sister Please be safe " "i will my darling twin i will " yellow said ending the call "pearl set a course to earth " "yes my diamond " yellow diamond felt the ship turn but what she didn't know is that her pearl was contacting white diamond and telling her yellows plan. She was a pearl she would always be loyal to yellow but as a pearl her creator was white diamond and she came first


	4. we are the homeworld gems ,we’re here to enslave you race!

Yellow diamond sulked , she was being detained in one of whites cells. She had three big ones one for each diamond. “Yellow you are in here because of your planed escapade to earth” said white looking down at her sister. “At least let me send some gems for her” “ very well” 

Peridot was nervous she had been chosen to go on one last mission before being promoted her pearl was in the ground and she was pared with an elite war veteran called jasper . Peridot hated jaspers they were always looking for a fight and never thought with a level head. After a short time of travelling (short in a gem perspective (it was four weeks)) they had finally reached earth “ready to start the mission peridot” “ good mission return blue diamond and her son to homeworld and take down the remaining crystal clods” “gems “ jasper said peridot huffed in response. 

“We have to run” sapphire said “wha” rose said . She and Steven were in the midst of playing a game of snap sapphire had been playing a shapeshifting game with amethyst. “Homeworld is coming and they will shatter us all” she said . This got the rebel leaders attention “ gems move!”she said . The gems warped away with blue pearl and Steven . Lapis had seen this and went to tell blue diamond when suddenly a massive hand ship blocked her view “ hello crystal gem” said a jasper this angered the lazuli who barked “ HOW DARE YOU I AM A PART OF BLUE DIAMONDS COURT!” She said “ she’s right I’ve seen her before but she was keeping watch over rose quartz “ said a voice who revealed herself to be a peridot “ my diamond made a truce with the gems after they saved her sons life” she said bitterly “so why were you flying off so quickly then” “ because the crystal gems suddenly ran quickly to the warp pad with blue diamonds pearl and son I was going to report this to her” “ we shall accompany you lazuli” said the jasper “fine” said lapis. She flew and saw the ship following her when she arrived at the ship she dived downwards and separated the water to bring blue diamonds ship to the surface. “ lazuli what on Earth” blue diamond began before seeing the homeworld gems “ your not crystal gems you're from yellows court” “ yes we are” said the jasper “ our mission is to brIn you and your son back to homeworld and to capture the crystal gems” said peridot “ I have a tracker on Steven we shall see where they went” blue diamond said. 

“Wow” Steven said as he saw the sea spire in full glory. The gems had set it up as their new base until suddenly a shadow came over and sapphire said “ blue diamond! She blocked my future vision!” . Suddenly four gems appeared in front of them lapis, blue diamond and two new gems Steven had never seen before . “ Steven come with us now” said blue diamond “ um no” Steven said jasper made a move and so did lapis but sapphire poofed them in a flash. There was only peridot and blue diamond left “give up your outnumbered!” “ and you’re outmatched !” The peridot said firing a laser beam from her hands . It was about to hit blue pearl but Steven pushed her out the way and much in the way garnet was made azul diamond was born . Jasper began to reform and she recoiled in horror at what she saw. “ PEARL HOW DARE YOU FUSE WOTH MY SON YOU SHALL BE SHATTERED FOR THIS!” Blue diamond yelled the fusion split apart “ NO it was my fault please don’t shatter her mom please “ Steven said in very familiar words blue diamond remembered how garnet came about and so it wouldn’t happen again said “ I suppose I could forgive you pearl after all you have served centuries loyal to my me and my court and even stuck around when you had no diamond or purpose so I will give you a second chance“ suddenly a bright light emitted from blue diamonds chest and all the crystal gems where poofed and Steven left unconscious “ starting with picking my son up and putting him in my ship we’re heading to homeworld”


	5. Rosalinda quartz

Stevens breath hitched he woke up with a start “pearl?” He asked “ no” said a strange gem . She looked like rose quartz but different “ who are you then?” He asked “ rose quartz facet 1a1aa cut 2aa” she said “ are you a homeworld gem?” “ i was until they sent that corruption attack luckily I got my bubble up before it effected me what about you” she said “ honary crystal gem member” he said “ you mean you're not part of the authority I thought seeing as...” she said “ no I’m not not after what I found out about them” he said “ what did you find out” “ that they are evil killers who turned gems into mindless monsters” he said looking away “ so are you blue diamond?” She asked “ no I’m her son she created a half human half gem diamond which is me” he said “ wow that’s out of her character maybe it was in memory of pink” the gem said . Steven looked at his surroundings and saw gems floating in bubbles “ I fixed those shattered gems and went and found a pearl and ruby I fixed them too they’re all up there shall I release them” she asked “ yeah just not Mom , that green gem , the orange gem and lapis” said Steven “ you want me to let out her pearl?” She said shocked “ she won’t hurt me she’s on our side” he said reassuringly “ ok then if your sure” she said releasing the gems “ what happened... ruby , pearl! How is this possible you were shattered!” Sapphire says looking up in shock “ we don’t know last thing I remember is blue and her pearl and then darkness and pain” said ruby . “ I’m so sorry about that ruby” said blue pearl who now had ditched all signs of belonging to blue diamond. She wore a light black top with a star and a black skirt with a clear blue netted skirt above it . It looked awsome. Before Steven could comment a rumble shock the earth “ what was that” asked our new rose quartz friend “ it was yellow and white diamond , a warning for blue to get her anyone she wanted to save out of the way of an oncoming corruption attack” “ how do we beat it” asked amethyst “ Steven rose and other rose you guys fuse and put up a defence that protects all the gems be quick you have 10 minutes” sapphire said “ I’m so glad we have you sapphire” said pearl soon Steven , rose and the homeworld rose had fused to become purple quartz. Purple quartz put a bubble around the cave and then placed a round shield around the bubble. “ done now all we have to do is wait” she said when suddenly a booming song came through the air “ the song is stronger than last time but that won’t be a problem” purple quartz said as her diamond gem glowed and all notes of the song disappeared. Finally sapphire said “ it’s over they won’t do it again they’re too exhausted” she said smiling . suddenly blue diamonds gem began to glow and it burst the bubble “ oh no gems get ready to fight” said purple quartz. 

Blue diamond reformed to find a fusion with a gem hammer in her hand . The fusion had six arms and had a quartz gemstone in the tummy (rose) another gem on the face where an eye should be (homeworld rose) and a diamond gem in the chest (Steven) “ what an earth!” Blue said “ I am purple quartz and we are the crystal gems leave now or face our rath” said the fusion “ never give me my son” she said screaming “ I guess it’s the hard way then” the fusion said smirking . Before proofing blue diamond again “ something’s will never change”


End file.
